


Angel from Heaven

by reefsntsumu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto deserves the world omg please, Bokuto is a good friend, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Happy Ending, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Unrequited Love (not main pairing), first time posting on ao3, like barely any angst, literally just fluff, mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reefsntsumu/pseuds/reefsntsumu
Summary: You happen to harbor a crush on Akaashi. But when he tells you he has a date with someone, your chances with him go down the drain. Noticing your broken heart, a certain owl-headed wing spiker decides to cheer you up and now you can't get him out of your head.----Those negative and unsure thoughts still gnawed at the back of your mind.“But new beginnings are intimidating and-”“New beginnings aren’t as terrifying when you’re not alone,” Bokuto replied with a knowing smile.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100





	Angel from Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! this is my first time posting on AO3, not my first fic lol, but this is one of my favorites that I've written, so I decided to share on AO3. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy and apologies for any errors!

The simple and unfortunate truth was that as smart as Akaashi was, as attuned as he was to others, specifically Bokuto, when it came to romance, Akaashi was as oblivious as a brick. One could wave their feelings in front of his face, and he’d still be unaware of one’s emotions. 

So when you and Akaashi were eating lunch in an empty classroom one afternoon and the words _I have a date_ escaped his mouth, your first reaction was to be surprised because _how in the hell did Akaashi_ not _interpret a confession into something else?_

The most romantically neglectful person you knew actually understood the words _I like you. Go out with me?_

Huh.

Your second reaction was after you realized what he had actually said.

_He has a date._

_And it’s not with you._

You could feel your stomach turn at Keiji’s words, your heart shattering within yourself. 

At what point did a simple sentence like _I have a date_ suddenly become so heartbreaking and poisonous to hear? At what point had you blurred the lines of friendship and something more between you and Keiji? At what point had you misread all the signs and interactions between you and him?

_At one point had you started to see Keiji as more than a friend?_

You had been silent for far too long and you cleared your throat before speaking, trying to erase any traces of jealousy and heartbreak in your words. Your voice slightly wavered, clearly not trusting yourself to speak, but you did anyways.

“Akaashi! That’s wonderful. Who’s the lucky lady?” You tried your best to sound as happy as possible, and of course you were, to some extent. 

If Keiji was happy, you were happy. Right?

_But is it selfish to want to be the person that makes him happy?_

You wanted to give him as much as you could so that he could be happy. And if that meant letting Keiji fall in love with someone who wasn’t you, then so be it. 

Because as much as you liked Keiji, your friendship came first, and you wouldn’t ever sacrifice that for feelings that are, probably, one-sided.

“Um. It’s with Nara-chan,” Akaashi murmured. 

Nara-chan. Of course. 

_Flower from heaven._

How suitable for a girl who’s perfect in every way. Who’s perfect for _Keiji_. Smart, beautiful, kind, funny. Keiji deserved the _flower from heaven_. He deserves every good thing in this world. In this universe.

It hurt thinking about how Nara-chan was everything you weren’t. It hurt to think that Keiji wouldn’t see you as anything more than a friend. It hurt to have feelings for someone who wouldn’t reciprocate those feelings.

But the smile that was on Keiji’s face reminded you that he was happy. You erased any and all negative thoughts, for now, and shared your excitement with your friend.

“Really?! Oh, she’s amazing and so sweet,” you praised the girl who had stolen the attention of one Akaashi Keiji. 

You weren’t lying, though. Nara was a very kind and lovely person, she too deserved to be happy.

_But you wished it could have been with someone else._

“Uh, yeah, she is, isn’t she? I’ve actually liked her for a while now,” Keiji blushed, scratching his neck embarrassingly. 

Watching Keiji become flustered over another girl made your insides twist, and suddenly you felt like you were suffocating. The overwhelming emotions of envy, love, and sadness flooded your mind and you felt you were drowning in your thoughts, desperate for an escape from your own conscience because it was becoming too much. It was tiring to pine over Akaashi. It was tiring to see _him_ pine over Nara. It was becoming _too much._

You needed to leave.

“Listen Akaashi, Yukie-chan had said she needed some help, so I should be heading over,” you quickly stood and walked towards the classroom door. Before you exited you called out to Keiji.

“But make sure to text me all the details of your date! Bye!” you waved with a forced smile. Akaashi returned the gesture and said goodbye, as well.

You turned into the hallway, walking with your eyes fixated on the ceiling, trying to blink away the tears that were forming at the corner of your eyes. 

Akaashi didn’t want you and you wanted to be mad at him for not seeing the clear signals you were desperately showing him. But you couldn’t be mad because ultimately these feelings were of your own doing. If you wanted Akaashi to be yours and for him to know how you felt, you should have outright told him, god knows how dense the boy can be. You couldn’t be mad because Akaashi wasn’t obligated to return your feelings. You couldn’t be mad because he was never yours to begin with.

God, admitting that felt like stubbing your toe, an unexpected rush of pain that wouldn’t stop, no matter how hard you tried to stop. It would ultimately subside, but it felt like an eternity before it did. Stubbing your toe fucking hurts and so did this.

But it was just a crush. You convinced yourself that you would get over it. You’re graduating this year and Akaashi will be a third-year next year; you’ll be going to college and it’ll be a new beginning. You told yourself that it was a good thing you knew Akaashi’s feelings before you confessed and ruined a friendship you treasured greatly. Yes, yes things could have been worse. In the end, although Akaashi would be with someone else, he would still be present in your life. 

_It was just a crush._

You suddenly ran into a firm chest, which you recognized to be Bokuto’s, your hands instinctively placing themselves lightly on his abs to steady yourself. You looked up to the man ahead of you with a small smile, trying to rid your face of any previous emotions of sadness, so not to worry your friend. But Bokuto was more perceptive than people gave credit for and he immediately noticed. Before he could say anything you started talking.

“Sorry Kou, I should have been watching where I was going. If you’re looking for Akaashi he’s down the hall. I should get going though, see you at volleyball practice,” you spoke rapidly, pushing aside a very confused Bokuto and walking away quickly. Well, you intended to, before Bokuto delicately grabbed your wrist to hold you back. You reluctantly turned your head around because you know that the more he observed your face he’d notice you had been crying with your tear-streaked face and slightly red nose.

Again, he’s more perceptive than people thought.

“Y/N are you okay?” concern etched into his face.

You coughed a little to clear your throat, trying to keep your voice from trembling as you spoke.

“Bokuto-san, I’m fine. I just- Um really it’s nothing to worry about. I promise I’ll be better by the weekend,” _Hopefully, but not likely._

Bokuto looked at you skeptically, eyes piercing through your facade with his gray eyebrows furrowed. His face relaxed slightly before he spoke.

“I’ll hold you to that Y/N,” he said with a small smile. “See you at practice,” and he walked off, most likely to hang with Akaashi.

“Wait! Bokuto-san,” you called out, awkwardly jogging back to him. 

What were you doing?

“Um, do you know anything about Akaashi and Nara-chan?”

What _were_ you doing?

Bokuto made an ‘o’ shape with his mouth, as if he finally understood what was going on with you.

What made you want to ask Bokuto about Keiji’s relationship with Nara was beyond you, but out of everyone, Bokuto must have known the most, despite your close friendship with Akaashi. You didn’t really know if you were prepared to hear the answer, but you needed to know.

“Is that what this is about?” Bokuto asked. Your eyes widened at his question, your immediate response to deflect his accusation, but you knew it would be no use.

“No, no- I mean, ugh maybe. But it doesn’t matter. Can you just answer my question? _Please_ ,”

“Okay, um well you know how Akaashi’s love life is. Non-existent,” Bokuto joked before he continued. “I mean he’s got lots of girls admiring him, but even I must admit he’s incredibly dense about this kind of stuff. But I guess Nara-chan must be different because he was actually responsive towards her advances. I mean they’ve known each other for a while, they’ve had lots of classes together. I guess I really don’t know the extent of their friendship, but he seemed really happy when he told me about her confession,” Bokuto finished.

“Okay, um well thank you. I-I should get going though, Yukie-chan is waiting for me. Bye Bokuto-san,” you waved, trying to keep your composure before you completely broke down.

“Y/N, I’m sorry,” Bokuto quietly said, but loud enough for you to hear. You stopped abruptly and turned around confused.

_Huh?_

“You’re-Why are- huh?” you stuttered embarrassingly before taking a deep breath and speaking properly. “I-uh I mean why are you sorry? You’ve done nothing wrong,” 

“No, I mean I’m sorry about Akaashi. I know how much you liked him,” Bokuto said sincerely.

At this point, there really was no use in lying your way through this. Bokuto was just as close a friend as Akaashi and Yukie. You’ve known each other for years, spending time together in school, during volleyball practice as their manager, and outside of school on the weekends. Needless to say, Bokuto knew you very well.

“Was it really that obvious?” you blushed.

“To quite literally everyone, except Akaashi, but that’s just because he’s Akaashi,” Bokuto offered a warm smile. You groaned loudly before letting out a small laugh.

“Oh gosh. Ugh that’s so embarrassing. Everyone knew I had a crush on him and nobody said anything? How rude,” you scoffed childishly. 

Bokuto placed a hand on your shoulder before tilting his head to look at you more clearly. You couldn’t help but fluster under his gaze.

“But really, Y/N. I’m sorry,”

“It’s alright. You have nothing to apologize for. But I’ll get over it, you know? If Akaashi’s happy, I’m happy,” you smiled. Bokuto looked at you with a small frown, thinking intently before he spoke again with a grin.

“Right. As long as Akaashi is happy. Say Y/N, I know it must be hard hearing about Akaashi’s date, so would you want to hang out this weekend?” Bokuto asked sheepishly, quickly adding in _as a distraction, of course._

A distraction? Yeah, you could definitely go for a distraction right now. Anything to keep your mind off of Akaashi.

“Actually, Bokuto, I would really like that,” Bokuto eyes widened with excitement and was about to say something before your phone started ringing.

_Oh shit, it’s Yukie._

You picked up the phone and placed it to your ear, ready to hear your friend tell you off.

“Hi, Yukie-”

“ _Don’t ‘hi yukie’ me. Where the hell are you?_ ” Yukie seethed through the phone.

“Yukie, I’m sorry, really. Look I’m on my way, I just got caught up with something, I’ll explain when I see you,”

“ _Alright, come quick. Better be a good ass excuse_ ” and with that Yukie hung the phone up and you stared straight at Bokuto before you both burst out laughing.

“She was very mad, as you could probably hear,” you snickered.

“I did hear. You should get going before she learns that I’m the reason you were late and chews us both out at practice. Yukie-chan is actually quite scary,” Bokuto shuddered dramatically before he said a quick goodbye and left. 

When you both parted ways, you couldn’t help but feel a small flutter of excitement for your day out with Bokuto. 

Maybe this was the first step to getting over Akaashi.

When the weekend rolled around, you didn’t know whether you should feel upset or giddy. On one hand, your ~~crush~~ ex-crush was going on a date with another girl, on the other hand you were spending the day with one of your close friends. You guessed it didn’t hurt to feel a combination of both.

Bokuto picked you up around 11:45, the two of you driving towards downtown for some lunch and maybe a little shopping. The car ride was far from awkward and was quite entertaining. The two of you talked about volleyball, Bokuto sharing some new techniques he was trying out and you discussing how Yukie-chan, Kaori-chan, and yourself were planning some new fundraisers for the team and also seeking out first and second-year students to become replacement managers next year. This led to the both of you talking about plans for the future. Bokuto excitedly explained how he was being scouted by different Division I teams and you congratulated him, very proud that he had worked hard to get where he was today. Before you could tell him about your plans, you both arrived at the restaurant and settled down. Both of you knew what you wanted and ordered right away. The meal was served fairly quickly, and you two returned back to a comfortable conversation while you both ate.

“Bokuto-san, you’re making quite a mess,” you pointed out with a grin before you offered a napkin to the man in front of you. Your fingers brushed briefly, his fingers feeling very warm before he grabbed the napkin from you with a cheeky smile and wiped away the sauce on the side of his lip.

“So Y/N, what are your plans after we graduate?” Bokuto asked, restarting the conversation that had ended in the car.

“Well, if I’m being honest, I don’t really like to talk about post-graduation plans,” when you looked up for a second you noticed a frown on Bokuto’s face and quickly continued to assure your friend it wasn’t because of him. “I don’t mean that I don’t want to talk about it with _you_. In general, I mean. It just makes me think about how we’re gonna have to leave Fukurodani and leave our friends. It’s terrifying to think about. We’re going to become adults and it’s just overwhelming, you know?” Bokuto nodded at your statement, because yes he very much did know.

Bokuto, himself, wasn’t ready to leave behind his team, wasn’t ready to leave Akaashi or you. He kept up a front, however, not only to convince everyone that he would be okay after graduating, but also to assure everyone else graduating that it doesn’t have to seem as daunting as it does. That there is always something positive to look forward to in the future. For Bokuto, it was the new opportunities in the volleyball world. For you, it was the chance to start a new beginning and pursue what made you happy.

“But, um I’m thinking perhaps Kyoto University. It’s a-”

“Kyoto University?!? In Kyoto?!?” Bokuto exclaimed loudly, suddenly very interested in your choice of university.

“Uh yes in Kyoto, it’s in the name isn’t it?” you chirped back sarcastically, but Bokuto paid no attention to your words and waved his hands animatedly speaking in broken sentences that oozed with excitement.

“Y/N- chan!! Kyoto! I- great! The scouts scouted me!! The Black Jackals are in Osaka! I can see you after graduation!!”

“Bokuto-san,” you said calmly, placing your hand on top of his without a second thought, “Please calm down and speak coherently. I don’t know what you’re saying,” you chuckled lightly.

Bokuto did a quick once over at your hands before he took a deep breath and spoke again. 

“Sorry, okay what I was trying to say is that first off, Kyoto University is fantastic and it’s so great that you’re going there. Second, the scouts that scouted me had offered me a position on a Division I team called the Black Jackals, which is in Osaka! And Osaka and Kyoto are right next to each other. Do you know what that means Y/N?!” Bokuto practically shouted, his bright smile never leaving his face.

You knew exactly what that meant. You wouldn’t have to be alone after graduation. Bokuto would be in the next city over. But before you could answer his question, Bokuto did it for you.

“Y/N! It means we’ll still see each other!!” Bokuto’s overjoyed persona could sometimes be so fulfilling, that you couldn’t help but mirror his same emotions because you truly were excited to know that you wouldn’t have to struggle alone next year.

“That’s a relief. Really. At least now I know if I ever need to see a familiar face, I can come visit you,” you sighed deeply, your smile never leaving your face. “It’ll be different, you know? It’s scary leaving behind the familiarity of our friends and family,” you looked up at Bokuto who was staring at you deeply. You blushed at the scrutiny of his eyes and then blushed even more at his next words.

“You mean it’s scary leaving behind Akaashi?” Bokuto asked with his eyebrows raised

“No,” you responded firmly, confident in your answer because yes, Akaashi was familiar, and yes, Akaashi was there for you during hard times and yes, Akaashi made you feel safe. But it wasn’t scary leaving him. It felt relieving.

“I’m not scared of leaving Akaashi because I know that we’ll always be friends and he’ll always be an important person in my life. I feel relieved, actually. I know that sounds horrible, but I feel like these feelings that I’ve harboured for Keiji for so long have been weighing me down, that thinking about a new beginning sounds refreshing. And of course I’m not saying that I’m not gonna miss him because I will, but I just- God I don’t even know how to explain it. What I’m trying to say is that it’s scary leaving the comfort of familiar people and places. Sometimes the thought about being so far from the people I love seems daunting, I guess,” you confided.

It felt good to talk about these things because you can’t remember the last time you had been so open about your feelings and fears for the future. Honestly, you were glad that it was Bokuto sitting in front of you and listening because he seemed to know exactly what you meant

“Yeah, I get it. The whole leaving behind your old life to start a new life that might not even grant you a secure future seems very risky. But isn’t that what life is all about? Taking risks and exploring new things? If that means that I have to leave the security of my family, then so be it. At least I get to have a new beginning and become my own person. And even if everything goes to shit, my family will always be there to support me” Bokuto replied honestly. 

You were left speechless at the words that spewed from Bokuto’s mouth because he was right. But those negative and unsure thoughts still gnawed at the back of your mind.

“But new beginnings are intimidating and-” 

“New beginnings aren’t as terrifying when you’re not alone,” Bokuto replied with a knowing smile.

Oh right.

_Just 55 kilometers apart._

You weren’t alone.

Two and a half weeks had passed since Akaashi told you that he had a date with Nara. Two weeks had passed since you and Bokuto had gone out for lunch. And only four more weeks remain before you, Bokuto, Yukie and the rest of third years say farewell to Fukurodani Academy.

You, Akaashi and Bokuto spent more time during the last few weeks of school, trying to squeeze in as much time together as possible before Bokuto headed towards Osaka for preparations to join the Black Jackals. Although, some of those days did include Nara-chan who would join you three during lunch or after school. Nara was pleasant company, very kind and funny, but she understood the relationship between the three of you and tried to leave you all alone as much as possible.

A week and a half after Akaashi and Nara’s first date, the two had made it official and they seemed very happy with one another.

What you had noticed, however, was that when Akaashi told you of this, you felt nothing but pure happiness and excitement for the boy. No envy, no heartbreak. Just joy for your friend.

It was then that you knew, your feelings for Akaashi were no more. It really was just a small crush. 

But unfortunately for you, as soon as you solved one problem, a new one came up: a sudden fixation for a hyperactive, owl-headed, wing spiker.

You started to become more aware of the subtle touches between you and Bokuto, more aware of the way he would look at you when you spoke, more aware of the time you both had been spending together _without Akaashi._

You blamed the latter on the upcoming graduation, but why would you lie to yourself. Just your luck for a new crush to bloom a week before he leaves for Osaka. You pushed down your self-made revelation and ignored the feelings you felt towards Bokuto because no, _it was not a crush, you’re just emotional that he’s leaving._ Yes, that’s what this was.

Akaashi and Bokuto had also been spending more time together, if that were even possible, trying to get as much best friend quality time together before Bokuto left, and during those days you spend time with your other best friends, Yukie and Kaori because you realized that you would also be leaving behind the two girls that stuck by your side throughout your entire high school years. You’d miss your time as manager for the volleyball team, but you’d cherish the wonderful memories that you had created with your team, your family. 

Graduation finally rolled around and everything seemed to finally hit you like a truck because this was it. This was the end of your high school years. You’d be moving to Kyoto in less than three months, which barely seemed like enough time to prepare for your move. This was it. No more volleyball practices after school, no more Tokyo volleyball training camps with Kuroo and Kenma; you would be leaving behind the sanctuary that were your friends. 

Yukie and Akaashi were staying here, Kaori was going to Sendai, and Bokuto was going to Osaka. You weren’t ready to say goodbye.

The night of graduation, after everyone had celebrated, you, Bokuto and Akaashi headed towards the park, where there was a big hill that you all would lay on. For a while, you three just laid there talking about how nothing would change and made a promise to each other that you would all be friends even after everyone left, everyone saddened and anxious for Bokuto’s departure to Osaka tomorrow morning. 

Eventually, Akaashi had to leave, his parents not wanting him out too late, but before he departed, you gave him a tight hug, a few tears escaping your eyes.

“I’ll miss you, Keiji,” you whispered, tucking your head into his shoulder. Akaashi held you close and whispered back.

“I’ll miss you, too. Don’t forget me, okay?” he teased. You gave him a sad smile and parted from him.

“Of course not,” you promised. Next was Bokuto, who pulled Akaashi into a big hug, crying into Akaashi’s hair. Akaashi didn’t say anything, not trusting himself to speak because he too did not want his two closest friends to leave him behind. He returned Bokuto’s hug and a couple of tears running down his face. The two exchanged words and promises before the younger one waved a goodbye and headed home.

Only you and Bokuto remained, the silence becoming incredibly heavy between you two. You both sat on the hill, with Bokuto laying flat on his back with his hands behind his head, and you sitting straight up with your knees tucked into your chest. You looked over to Bokuto who was staring at the stars wistfully. The moon illuminated Bokuto, his golden eyes twinkling in the dark. He seemed to be entranced by the sky above, a small smile dancing on his lips. 

To you, he looked beautiful.

Wait. What?

_Beautiful?_

“Y/N-chan,” Bokuto called out, drawing you out of your thoughts. “I don’t want to leave Akaashi,”

You didn’t know what to say and so you stayed silent, allowing Bokuto to continue speaking.

“He’s my best friend, always will be. But he’s the one person who knows how to pick me back up when I’m feeling down. I don’t know how I’m gonna be without him. What if I can’t be at my best without Akaashi on court with me?”

“Bokuto-san, you should give yourself a little more credit than that. I’ve been watching you play for three years now and I’m telling you right now, that you will do lots of great things. You don’t need Akaashi to become the best version of yourself. I promise you, though, that me and him will always be watching and cheering for you on the sidelines. We’ll be your biggest supporters,” you gave him a reassuring smile. “Plus, Akaashi is always a phone call away. You’re gonna do amazing,”

“What if he forgets about me?” Bokuto whined.

“Please, Bokuto-san, you are the least forgettable person. I doubt Akaashi would ever replace you. But he deserves to discover himself, a little more, as a captain and a person. He’s gonna be fine, don’t you worry okay? He’s got his flower from heaven to help him,” you winked, referring to Nara.

Bokuto let out a soft laugh before turning his head to look at you. 

“You don’t like him anymore?” he asked, curiosity laced into his voice.

“No, not anymore. It was really just a small crush, nothing more. I got roped around the idea of wanting to be in a relationship that I convinced myself that I wanted one with Akaashi. But I don’t anymore. It wouldn’t have worked. I think our relationship was always meant to be nothing more than a friendship. I love him, really, but it’s platonic, always will be. And honestly I’m glad he found Nara, they’re good for each other,” You both stayed silent for a few minutes before you spoke up again.

“No matter how many times I tell myself that this is it, that this is the end, it all still feels unreal,” you confessed. There was nothing to be said after because it was a silent understanding that yes, this was in fact perhaps the last time that the two of you would be here on the same hill together in your hometown. It was a comforting silence, though.

It was getting late and you both decided it was time to head your separate ways. When you both stood up, Bokuto quickly pulled you in a tight hug, his large arms wrapped securely around your waist. You hugged his middle, laying your head against his chest, basking in the warmth that he was radiating. You felt safe in his arms, a foreign feeling you didn’t want to forget. 

“I’m glad you won’t be too far from me, Y/N,” Bokuto whispered, the heat of his words ghosting over your ear, causing goosebumps to arise on your arms, despite the warmth of the night. You were thankful it was dark and that Bokuto couldn’t see your face because his honest words had caused you to blush immensely. You tucked your head further in Bokuto, your smile never leaving your face.

“Thank you for not leaving me alone,” you murmured back. The two of you stood there a little while longer, wrapped in each other’s arms before you parted ways. 

That night when you went home and stared blankly at the ceiling, you knew then that you were fucked. 

_You liked Bokuto Koutarou… and he was leaving tomorrow._

_Shit._

The summer flew by fairly quickly and you spent lots of time with Yukie and Kaori before you three split off for university. Akaashi and you would hang out regularly with Nara joining you both occasionally. The only difference was the lack of Bokuto. You had begun to miss the presence of the spirited man and wished that he would come up to Tokyo again to visit, but you understood that he was very busy with his new position on the volleyball team. The distance between you two, however, didn’t stop you from calling almost everyday and updating one another about your lives. 

But eventually, the time came where you had to pack all your things and move to your dorm in Kyoto. Akaashi and your parents drove down for a couple of days to help you unpack and settle into the place that would be your new home for the next couple of years.

Once you had everything in its place, your parents pulled you into a tight hug and told you that they loved you and to call them everyday, which of course you were going to do. They headed down to the car, leaving you and Akaashi alone.

“Is Bokuto-san going to stop by soon to say hi,” Akaashi wondered, breaking the silence that had settled in the room.

“No, I don’t think so. He said he’s really busy, but he said once he’s free he’ll drop by,” you told him. You were a little disappointed that Bokuto wasn’t able to come today, but you knew he was working hard and that made his absence a little more bearable.

“I know I don’t have to tell you anything you don’t already know, but I’ll miss you, Y/N. A lot,” Akaashi said before pulling you into a hug.

“Ugh, Keiji you’re gonna make me cry again. I’ll miss you, too,” you laughed. You both parted and you placed a soft peck on Keiji’s cheek before you waved goodbye as he walked towards the car. As your parents drove away, waving excitedly, you couldn’t help but to finally accept the emptiness that came with your dorm and the lack of a roommate. 

It eventually was dark out and you were exhausted from all the movement today. You were about to go to bed when your phone started ringing, a certain wing spiker glowing on the screen of your phone. You answered immediately, excited to talk to Bokuto.

“Hi, Bokuto-san,” 

_“Hey hey hey Y/N-chan! What are you up to right now?”_

“Oh, nothing much. I was about to fall asleep. But I’m glad you called,” you smiled even though he couldn’t see you.

_“Oh sorry! You must be exhausted. I can hang up if you-”_

“No!” you said a little too quickly. “No, it’s okay. I promise. I’m glad to hear your voice,” you could practically feel Bokuto’s relief at your words before you continued speaking. “How was practice?” 

The two of you talked for a little while before it became a struggle to keep your eyes open. Bokuto could probably hear the tiredness in your voice and told you that he’d call you tomorrow. You yawned a goodbye and hung up, snuggling into the comfort of your bed. You didn’t feel quite as alone as you did earlier in the day after Bokuto’s phone call.

He was only 55 kilometers away, you reminded yourself.

About a month after you moved in, you had decided to surprise Bokuto at practice because you finally had a free day from all your exams and assignments. School had been a struggle, but it was a new experience. You were enjoying yourself, while also balancing your studies and making time for your friends from home. Bokuto had stopped by three times this month, only for a couple of hours before he had to to return back to Osaka. Those days had been the highlight of your month, especially after you finally accepted that you had feelings for Bokuto

Something had changed along the way, however; your feelings suddenly weighing you down, becoming more present in your thoughts and keeping you from staying focused. You wanted so badly to tell Bokuto your feelings, wanting to free yourself from hiding your feelings; like an itch you wanted to scratch but couldn’t quite reach. If you told Bokuto that you liked him, you’d ruin your friendship with him. You’d be by yourself.

No.

You weren’t going to risk it. This was different from Akaashi. Akaashi was a crush, something you got over, something that could be forgotten. But _this_? This was something greater, perhaps love? You would never want to forget these feelings; you’d lock them away in your heart, hide them from the rest of the world, yet you’d remember and hold onto them forever.

Because you loved Bokuto, and you never wanted to stop.

This couldn’t ever be forgotten.

“ _Kaori_ , why are you being so difficult?” you whined into the phone.

_“Y/N, I’m not the one being difficult. You are. I don’t get why you don’t just confess your feelings for Bokuto-san. I mean he’s clearly head-over-heels for you. Anyone could see that. Except you I guess,”_ your friend sighed into the phone, clearly frustrated with your inability to notice Bokuto’s feelings.

“He’s not- I don’t, ugh _shut up_. It’s not as easy as you think it is. It’s fucking scary. What if you’re misreading this entire thing and I confess and he doesn’t like me back? Everything will be ruined and then he’ll hate me forever,” you cried dramatically.

“ _Idiot_ ,” Kaori muttered through the phone.

“Kaori! You’re so mean,” you scoffed into the phone.

_“I don’t know how many people need to tell you this, but he really does like you. Akaashi has told you this, Yukie has told you this. Hell, even the cute setter on Bokuto’s team- what’s his name, Miya Atsumu?, yeah he once told Akaashi that you’re all Bokuto talks about. I mean come on Y/N, open your eyes!”_

You started to blush at Kaori’s words.

_Bokuto talked about you? To his team? Oh god._

“Fuck. Well, maybe I should tell him. Right?” you said to yourself.

_“Fucking finally,”_

“Shut up! But yeah! I’ll tell him. Maybe I should surprise him? Ah yes, that’s perfect! Thank you, Kaori. I miss you by the way,”

_“Yeah, yeah. I miss you, too, of course. Keep me updated. Love you!”_

“Love you, too,” you replied back, hanging up the phone before you fell back onto your bed, smiling so hard you felt like your cheeks were going to fall off.

_Tomorrow you would tell him._

When you had left your dorm in the morning, you felt butterflies in your stomach; the urge to vomit suddenly became a very viable option. But you remained calm (or as calm as you could be despite the fact that you were about to confess your undying love to your best friend who you haven’t seen in over two weeks by showing up to practice unannounced).

Yeah this should totally work. _What a solid fucking plan Y/N._

You entered the gym quietly, hiding yourself in the stands as you watched Bokuto practice with his team.

No matter how many times you saw him play, he always looked so mesmerizing; his beautiful form ascending from the ground, his muscles flexing under his shirt as he swings his arm to spike the ball, his thighs _(oh god his thighs)_ tensing when he lands, and his smile, his gorgeous fucking smile that he presents to the entire world to see when he successfully scores a point.

_Yeah, you were whipped._

When Bokuto regained his composure, pride swelling through his body, he turned to stands and saw you, your face in awe. Bokuto was shocked to see you, but he brightened up even more (if that was even possible) and waved to you excitedly. You waved back shyly, not wanting the rest of his team to take notice at the stranger that was at their practice. Bokuto mouthed a _dinner?_ at you and you nodded back, indicating that the two of you would grab some food after practice was over. You waited patiently in the stands, watching the Black Jackals practice. It was amazing.

You felt nostalgic, remembering your time as manager at Fukurodani. It had been a while since you had seen a volleyball match and watching it again took you back to high school. Before you knew it, practice was over and the team was heading back to the showers. The first one out of the locker room was a cute guy with horribly bleached hair who you recognized to be Miya Atsumu from the many times you saw him at nationals. He noticed you and walked up to you, a smirk on his face.

“Ah ya must be the girl Bokkun is always talking ‘bout. Y/N was it?” Atsumu asked with his thick accent.

“Um yeah. You’re Miya Atsumu right? I remember you from nationals. I was one of the managers for Fukurodani,” you pointed out.

“Right. Ya looked familiar. Anyways, Bokuto should be out soon. I should get going though, but it was nice meeting ya. Oh and by the way Y/N-chan, Bokuto’s in love with ya. Do what ya will with that information,” Atsumu winked and left the gym, leaving you gaping and very flustered.

_How in the hell were you supposed to respond to that?_

Before you could gather your thoughts, Bokuto walked out of the locker room, his hair wet from a shower. He wore a bright smile and took big strides before he engulfed you in a large hug, which you happily returned. You breathed him in and you felt warm inside with familiarity and comfort. You never wanted to let go of him.

You both separated, still grinning at each other like the love-struck idiots that you were, before Bokuto spoke up.

“So where would you like to go for dinner?”

You both agreed on a small restaurant nearby, and dinner went really well, the both of you excited to see each other. **(this is the author not going into detail about dinner because it is nearing ~~1:30 AM 3:00 AM~~ 3:30 AM and she has school tomorrow and wants to wrap this fic up :) ).**

Bokuto had asked if you would like to stay over at his apartment since it was getting late and of course you said yes because _why would you say no?_

When you entered his apartment, you took off your shoes, dropped your bag by the counter and flopped onto the couch. Bokuto joined you on the sofa a few minutes later, nudging you to lift your legs. He sat down and you promptly dropped your legs onto his lap. He turned the television on to some poorly produced comedy movie.

_It was now or never, Y/N. Tell him._

With no warning whatsoever, you told him.

“Koutarou, I’m in love with you,” you whispered. 

Silence. You lifted your head up to look at Bokuto’s face only to see his attention on T.V. ahead of him. 

“Bokuto-san, did you- did you hear me?” you croaked, starting to think of the worst case scenarios.

He nodded his head in affirmation, still looking at the T.V. and not saying a word. You threw your head back trying to hold back your tears.

_Oh god, you fucked up. You really really fucked up. What were you thinking just telling him that you loved him out of the blue? Fuck!_

“Bo- Koutarou, _please_ say something,” 

He didn’t say anything.

Instead he lifted your legs off his lap and crawled towards you until he was leaning over you, his arms trapping your head in between them. He stared at you with those gorgeous eyes that you loved. You gulped nervously, your eyes shut tightly, until you felt a warm hand on your cheek. You opened your eyes suddenly, when you saw Bokuto lean down to you. And then he kissed you.

He kissed you. He fucking _kissed_ you.

You felt like you would explode right there, with his body pressed up against yours, his hand caressing your face as he slipped his tongue into your mouth. _Oh god_. You kissed him eagerly, placing your hands behind his neck to pull him closer. Closer, _closer_. You wanted all of him. 

There were no fireworks when he kissed you, no explosions. Just the rapid beating of your heart and the natural feeling that came with kissing Bokuto. Because this was Bokuto. He was your home. He was the one that would stay up late on the phone until you fell asleep, despite his morning practices the next day. He was the one that would make sure you were taking care of yourself. He was the one that made sure you would never feel alone. This was Bokuto, the man you loved. 

You both pulled apart breathlessly, breaths warm against each other’s skin, cheeks flushed and chests heaving greatly.

“I love you, too, Y/N,” he whispered. Your eyes widened at his words as you pushed him back in a hurry.

“You dick!” you screeched. Bokuto’s eyes went wide in shock. “You absolute fucking dick. Why didn’t you say anything when you first heard me? I thought I messed up, I was _so_ scared. Are you actually kidding me? And then you just kissed me and oh my gosh don’t do that again,” you said as you grabbed his shirt and pulled him back in for a kiss. You felt him smile against your lips and you couldn’t help but to smile back.

“I’m sorry that I scared you,” he said against your lips. “First, you called me Koutarou and I swear I thought I died and went to heaven. And _then_ you told me you were in love with me so then I knew for sure I had gone to heaven. And so I needed to make sure I wasn’t dreaming or anything so I kissed you,” he admitted sheepishly.

“God you’re an idiot,” you laughed as Bokuto peppered you with kisses across your face.

“I love you,”

“Mm, I love you, too,” you hummed against his lips. 

The night went on and you both became comfortable on the sofa. A slightly better movie was playing on the T.V. but you weren’t paying attention because you were too focused on the fact that you were wrapped in Bokuto’s arms. You snuggled deeper into his arms and breathed deeply, happy to know that Kaori was right and then frowned because _fuck Kaori was right_ and she would never let you live this down. You grabbed one of Koutarou’s hands and played with his fingers, smiling to yourself when you felt his chest vibrating when he laughed at a joke from the movie.

“Koutarou?” you called out. He hummed in response, eyes glued to the screen. “Thank you for always being with me,”

Bokuto looked down at you with loving eyes.

“Y/N, I’ll always be with you. You don’t deserve to feel alone. I don’t want you to ever feel that way. You deserve everything good in this world. And that starts with making sure that you know that I love you with my entire being,”

“I- I don’t even know what to say right now because I am literally so in love with you and then you say shit like that and somehow, some fucking how I love you even more. Fuck me,”

“Maybe later,”

Your eyes widened and you covered your face with your hands, trying to cover the blush on your cheeks.

“N-no that’s not what I meant. Wait, not that I don’t want you to, but like argh Bokuto I’m going to die right now,” you said with embarrassment. You could feel Bokuto’s chest shaking as he threw his head back cackling. You elbowed him in the chest and he groaned lowly.

_Oh, that was kinda hot. Wait no. Stop._

“Y/N, can I tell you something?” Bokuto suddenly said seriously, drawing you out of your haze.

“Of course,”

“You know how you’re always saying that Nara-chan is Akaashi’s flower from heaven or whatever because that’s what her name means?” 

“Uh yeah?” you said curiously. Where was he going with this?

“Well, I always thought of you as my angel from heaven,”

You blinked. You blushed. 

And then you fucking elbowed him again.

“Bokuto stop saying shit like that or else I’m going to quite literally die right now. God I love you so much,” you said, twisting yourself around and burying your head into his chest.

“W-why would you hit me?” he cried out loud. “I’m telling you the truth. You’re always taking care of me and being so kind and encouraging me to be my best like a fucking angel, Y/N,”

“Bokuto, of course I’m always going to take care of you and encourage you to be the best you can. _I_ want to be my best for you. You don’t deserve anything less. You deserve the world,” you sighed.

“You are my world, Y/N”

You didn’t elbow him this time.

“You’re my world, too, Koutarou,”

**Author's Note:**

> check more of my fics out on tumblr @poorly-written-fics
> 
> https://poorly-written-fics.tumblr.com/
> 
> Feedback appreciated!


End file.
